


Three More Kisses

by Gabe (gabrielhugh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a lil bit of making out, a sprinkle of angst, suggestions of something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielhugh/pseuds/Gabe
Summary: Lots of people think Remus never goes to parties because he's the good guy, but sometimes there's just other things on his mind.





	Three More Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt "I asked if you were having a party. I didn't tell you to have a party" from [this prompts list](https://whcczes.tumblr.com/post/169717391964/prompts-list)

There were a few reasons Remus Lupin had a little bit of a reputation for being the good guy out of all his friends. One reason, which he liked to brag about most, was that he was really the most successful in pranking people. In his seven years at Hogwarts, he had never received a detention but had been the mastermind behind at least seventy percent of the pranks that had landed the others in detention. Another reason was that he very rarely showed up to any of the parties he was invited to and, if he did show up, he never touched alcohol. James, Sirius and Peter did not have this issue and were often found yelling at the top of their lungs whilst stood on furniture they really should not have been stood on. They were also the hosts of the majority of the parties held in the Gryffindor common room.

One afternoon, after a particularly close Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, James came bouncing back into the common room like a puppy who just got a new toy. The entire room was cheering, and Sirius, Remus and Peter were right at the front of the crowd, chanting his name louder than everybody else. Remus turned to Sirius and asked him if he was going to have another party to celebrate, having to shout in order to be heard among the chaos now. Sirius failed to reply, because at that exact moment James jumped on him, yelling about “the best goddamn game ever played!” Everyone immediately decided this was an invitation to pile-on Sirius, eventually causing the boy to fall to the floor and accept what was happening.

Back in their dorm, Sirius was fixing his hair and his outfit as James came out of the shower. “So, Moony thinks we should throw a party,” Sirius said, speaking loud enough that everyone in the dorm could hear him. James immediately agreed and turned to express his shock that this would be Remus’s idea before he was cut off.

“Hold on a second. I asked if you were having a party. I didn’t tell you to have a party.” Remus was talking in a slightly defensive manner, knowing that any belief he was involved in the creation of this event would lead to the belief that he should attend the event. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and James copied him at almost the exact same time, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

“C’mon, Wormtail, you were there, you know that’s not what I said!” Remus was trying to get someone to back him up and someone who would be able to get him out of going, but it clearly failed as Peter copied James and Sirius, shrugging to show whose side he would be taking.

“You never come with us, Moony. It’ll be fun,” Sirius only stopped speaking to start walking towards Remus, a grin spreading on his face as he reached for the other boy’s waist. “We could get drunk,” he paused to kiss Remus’s cheek. “Get left alone,” this time the pause gave him an opportunity to kiss Remus’s neck. The disgust on James and Peter’s faces was evident over Sirius’s shoulder. “Get na-“ Sirius was cut off there.

“Don’t need to hear it, Pads!” James broke their moment off, making fake retching sounds. Sirius did not turn around to see the other two but winked for Remus and pecked him on the lips. Remus could not help but roll his eyes in response, pulling Sirius in to kiss him with the sole intention of making James and Peter uncomfortable. As soon as he felt he had succeeded in this (it took approximately 3 seconds) he pushed Sirius away again, smirking.

“Look, guys, you know I hate drinking,” Remus looked from one to the other to the other, all of their faces seemingly offering him their best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Although there was the temptation to give in to them, he refused. Not until he had received at least three more kisses from Sirius. After a moment of silence, Sirius sighed, turning to the others and defending Remus’s decision.

“Look, Remus doesn’t want to come, and we can’t make him. We have to respect his decision not to attend his own party and stay here all night instead. That’s totally OK.” Sirius gave Remus a faux sweet smile and pecked him on the lips. Remus made a mental tally. One down. To the others, he shook his head and walked away, choosing to sit on his bed rather than be guilt-tripped by his three best friends. He considered arguing once again that this would not be his own party but acknowledged that it was a useless battle. They had already chosen their angle for their argument and his only option now was to make them feel guilty.

“You all know I don’t like drinking because I don’t like being reminded of how it feels to be completely out of control - like I feel on full moons. Feeling it then is hard enough, but alcohol messes with your head and I am not going to purposefully create that for myself just because you guys want me there, I’m sorry.” Another reason Remus’s reputation painted him as the good guy - he was really good at making people feel sorry for him. The boys he was speaking to knew that, although it may be partly true, the only reason Remus would mention it in such a pitiful way would be to purposefully make them feel bad. Nevertheless, their consciences would not let them accuse him of extravagance in this case. 

“We’re sorry, Moony. We should have understood. Really. You don’t have to come. Hell, we don’t even have to throw it.” Sirius had sat down on the bed next to Remus now and was gently reassuring him with a hand on his back. Remus played it a little, looking down and playing with his hands. Thankfully, his hair fell over his face in the exact position to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips. Sirius placed his lips softly against Remus’s forehead, adding another line to the mental tally chart. Finally, Remus could not contain the laugh that was rising. He chuckled aloud, looking up from his hands to see the momentarily shocked faces of his friends.

James, upon realising they had been played, also broke into laughter. He was partly relieved that they had not really upset Remus, and partly impressed by the boy’s ability to make people feel guilty like that. Peter stopped being shocked and began smirking, knowing that this was the exact kind of thing that Remus was able to get away with at any given moment. Sirius, on the other hand, became briefly annoyed. He playfully - although a little harder than playfully - hit Remus on the arm. “I can’t believe you would make me think I’d hurt you like that! You know I would never mean to!” Remus felt a pang of guilt and pulled Sirius in for a hug. He apologised for concerning him, and then made Sirius a deal.

“One kiss. Give me one more kiss - a proper one - and I’ll show up at your stupid party,” he spoke as though reluctant to do so and as though he was making a deal for Sirius’s benefit. He hid the reality that this had been his intention all along. Sirius seemed to get the hidden meaning though and raised his eyebrow questioningly at his boyfriend. He gave a brief smirk before suggesting that James and Peter go and start preparing for the party - they agreed, James making some comments about Remus and Sirius needing to “get a different room” as he left.

As soon as the door shut behind Peter, Sirius’s hand found Remus’s cheek. Almost instinctively, Remus placed one hand on Sirius neck and the other around his waist, urging him closer. They were near enough that they could feel each other’s breath on their lips and Remus was tempted to close the gap between them with every passing second. But then Sirius began to speak. “Really, Moony, I didn’t mean to upset you. We were just joking around. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I totally-“ Remus did not want to hear Sirius’s apologies, he just wanted to taste his lips.

The space between them was finally closed with every ounce of enthusiasm Remus felt. His hands gripped Sirius’s T-shirt at his waist and his fingers became intertwined in his hair. His tongue pushed past Sirius’s lips, teasing his mouth before Remus’s teeth found his bottom lip, biting softly. Sirius could not suppress his moan and began kneeling on the bed to gain a height advantage. They continued to kiss for a moment before Sirius saw an opportunity to take advantage of Remus’s exposed neck, kissing down his jawline and then further to find his pulse point. Here, his tongue teased the skin before he left gentle pecks along Remus’s collar bone. The only way Remus managed to stay sat up was through the aid of Sirius’s hand on the back on his head and his own grip on Sirius’s T-shirt.

Sirius finally broke the kiss, sitting back on the bed and allowing Remus’s to regain his balance. They took a moment to steady their breathing before Sirius suggested he should go and help James and Peter set up. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” Remus spoke, then took a pause and looked down at his hands again briefly. “Or you could stay here.” There did not seem to be much need to convince Sirius of this. He breathed a sigh a relief, repeating “or I could stay here”, before immediately closing the gap between him and Remus, their kiss deepening by the second.

It was a last-minute thought to cast a spell on the door of their dorm that would lock James and Peter out. Hopefully, they would not be stupid enough to unlock it and let themselves in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was just something quick because I haven't written these two in a little while. If you did enjoy it please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/S6S37KII) or just letting me know you liked it!


End file.
